


Always and Forever

by JoMikealson



Series: Hosie’s Life [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cameron lived in Riverdale with Elena and Damon after Stefan died, F/F, Future Fic, Hosie family, Intersex Original Non-Binary Character, Multi, Pregnancy, Veronica Lodge knows about the supernatural world and embraces it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMikealson/pseuds/JoMikealson
Summary: Josie and Hope are married and have two beautiful children, this is their story.





	1. The Start of Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So bear with me I’m still getting the hang of writing in first person after so many years.

Set in May and June of 2033, with flashbacks in 2030-2032

When I married Hope Mikealson I knew the Mikealson family would be part of my family and I would be part of their ‘always and forever’ mantra. Then again I knew I would be a part of it the second I proposed to her three years ago. To be honest I have loved my life with Hope so far and I am always looking forward to many more years to come. I watch as my wife plays with our son and daughter Elijah and Hayley. When I realized that I wouldn’t be able to carry our children because I was a witch-vampire hybrid Hope and I researched how we can have kids six months after we got married. After doing the research Hope then decided that she would carry the kids since she was a werewolf-witch-vampire hybrid, tribrid to be exact. I had tried to convince her that there could be a way for me to carry the kids, but she insisted and I let her. I honestly didn’t want the pregnancy to be difficult for her, but she said she would be okay. I remember the day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback- December 2, 2030_

_Hope was on her laptop in our apartment when I got out of the shower. Hope then turns to me and says. “Josie, I know we’ve been researching how you can carry our kids, but since most of our research has brought us to the fact that you would only be able to carry our children if the Gemini Coven somehow miraculously helped us, but I doubt it because they would probably try to make the merge happen for our kids and you and I both don’t want our kids to go through the merge at all so I figured that the best way for us to have kids is if I carry them.”_

_I look at my beautiful and amazing wife and ask. “Are you absolutely sure? I mean I’m all for you carrying our kids, but I’m worried that the pregnancy will be difficult for you and I would hate to see you have a difficult pregnancy.”_

_Hope smiles at me, nods and says. “I’m sure Jos. I’d be worrying about you if you were carrying our kids.”_

_I nod and kiss her lips softly. “So we’re actually going to do this then?” I ask her. Hope smiles with her beautiful blue eyes staring into my brown eyes and nods. “We’re actually doing this Jos.” She says._

_I knew right then that I would never forget the day and how much I love my wife_

_End of Flashback_

The day Hope found out she was pregnant we were ecstatic. We had told our families and they were ecstatic as well. Especially my mom, she was already starting to buy us gifts for the baby when we didn’t even know what we were having, I had tried multiple times to have her stop, but she insisted that it was her grandmotherly duty, so I eventually and reluctantly stopped, especially when Hope convinced me that my mom was just really really excited. When we discovered that we were having twins I was mentally freaking out, but I didn’t show the doctors my emotions, but I knew Hope would be asking about it later that day.

_Flashback 2-May 2, 2031_

_Hope and I went to the OB after we got done with work where we waited for about fifteen minutes before Hope’s name was called. I was absolutely nervous about it and I wanted to make sure that the pregnancy was going as smoothly as it should be and as it had been since Hope’s last appointment. “So are you ladies ready to find out what you’re having?” The nurse asked us._

_Hope and I looked at each other, smiled and nodded at the nurse. The nurse smiled at us and said. “Great, the OB will be in here shortly.”_

_We nodded and the nurse left. Hope held my hand and kissed it gently. “I know you’re nervous Jos, but it’s going to be okay, everything has been going smoothly since our last visit here and I don’t think it’s going to be any different.” She says to me._

_I nod gently and say. “I know Hope, I’m just nervous and excited about this.”_

_Hope always knew how to keep me calm, just like I knew how to keep her calm. The OB came in shortly after, smiles at us and says. “So I heard you guys are excited to find out what you’re having, shall we get started?”_

_We nod and she starts the ultrasound machine. She then asks. “Has anything been different since your last visit?”_

_Hope shakes her head and says. “Nope, well besides the fact that Josie is nervous, but that’s been the case since we started talking about expanding our family.”_

_She looks at me lovingly which makes me blush and I say. “It’s true, but I am getting better.”_

_The OB smiles at is and says. “Well everything here is perfectly normal, you should be able to feel them kick in a few weeks Hope, lets take a closer look and see the gender.”_

_I tear up as I hear my child’s heart beat and whisper in Hope’s ear. “They are definitely going to have your strength.”_

_Hope blushes and says to me. “I think they’ll have both of our strength to be honest, you’re the strongest person I have ever met.”_

_I smile gently and hear the OB say. “I’m hearing another heartbeat.” She looks at the screen closely and as Hope and I watch I freeze up when I see the second little peanut that is our second child. “So it looks like you’re having twins, a boy and a girl. Congratulations Hope and Josie.”_

_I’m still frozen in my place but I feel Hope’s hand squeeze mine in comfort or joy, I’m not sure which at the moment, but I know she’s definitely smiling. I was silent on the way home and I knew Hope would be asking me why I was silent as soon as we got home. It’s not like I wasn’t prepared for the fact that we could have twins I already knew that especially since they are biologically mine and Hope’s plus, let’s be honest here my biological mothers family has a history of twins and being a twin myself so I kinda expected it, I was just nervous about the fact that they could probably go through the merge._

_When we got home I immediately start to pace in the front room, in hopes to calm my nerves down. Hope puts her arms around my waist and kisses my neck gently. “Jos,everything is going to be alright. Not all witches are from the Gemini Coven, and since our kids are biologically mine and yours they will have my genes and will be tribrids like I am. They won’t have to rely on their witch side, they can rely on their vampire and werewolf sides as well.”_

_I try not to hyperventilate, but I can already feel my heart racing. Hope turns me to face her and rubs her hand on my chest which is what I do for her when she gets stressed or angry. I start to calm down when I think about what we could name our twins. I then kneel down so I’m eye level to Hope’s stomach and I kiss it gently. “Hi little ones, I’m your mama, your mommy and I just found out that there’s two of you in there and not just one, I’m going to be honest and tell you both that I was really nervous about you both, but I am also very happy that you’re both safe and sound in mommy. We love you both so much, always and forever, and we can’t wait to meet you.”_

_I stand up after kissing her stomach again and I feel my lips being touched by Hope’s and I taste a little bit of salt being from Hope’s tears. I pull away and ask. “Are you okay Hopey?”_

_Hope playfully glares at the nickname I gave her two years ago when we started dating and says. “These are happy tears Jos. You just make me so happy and you always know what to say even when you’re nervous as hell.”_

_I chuckle softly and kiss her lips gently. “Well I’m just happy that I have you because you Hope have made me so happy, the happiest I have ever been and I love you all so much.”_

_I tell her as I place one of my hands on her stomach. She smiles softly at me and says. “I love you too Josie, we all do, always and forever.”_

_I smile at her and say. “Happy birthday baby.”_

_Hope giggles and says. “To be honest I totally didn’t think about my birthday because all I was thinking was about was what we were having.”_

_I giggle with her and say. “Well are you happy with what we’re having?”_

_She smiles at me and says. “Yes, I am really happy, I would be happy no matter what we have as long as they are healthy.”_

_I smile and nod. “I am happy with them being healthy too.” I then say. “Ypu are twenty one though. But we can’t exactly drink because a) you’re pregnant and keeping our little ones healthy and b) I am not old enough to drink.”_

_Hope giggles and says. “Honestly I’m not even worried about drinking, knowing that we’re having a healthy baby boy and girl is the best birthday present in the world.”_

_I then smile and say. “So my name suggestions won’t change the fact that it’s the best birthday present?”_

_Hope looks at me with curiosity in her beautiful blue eyes and says.“Well why don’t you tell me?”_

_I smile and say. “Elijah Niklaus and Hayley Rebekah Mikealson.”_

_She tears up and I can’t tell if it’s tears of joy or sadness until she kisses my lips soundly._

_“They’re perfect names for our amazing kids.”_ _She says to me. I smile and hold her close to my body._

_End of Flashback 2_

 

My now two year old son Elijah then comes up to me which breaks my train of thought and says. “Mama, mommy just taught Hays and I a spells!”

I smile at him and say. “What spell is it bud? Will you show me?”

He smiles at me with his beautiful brown eyes sparkling and nods. “Come on mama! It’s better with Hays and mommy around.”

I smile as he leads me to his sister and mother. I then kiss Hope’s lips gently and hear our kids giggle which is honestly better than hearing them groan about it. Elijah then does the spell that Hope taught him and his sister and I remember that it’s the same spell that she told me about when she was with her dad in the woods. I smile in awe and tell him. “You are a very powerful warlock pal, mommy told me that she learned that spell when she was just a little older than you and your sister.”

Elijah then looks at me and says. “How do you know that I’m powerful mama?”

I knelt down in front of our son and say. “Because you are Elijah Niklaus Mikealson, you have your mommy’s family power and my families power. Your mommy told me when she and I started dating that together the Saltzman’s and Mikealson’s are a great team together.”

I can tell that Hayley was listening as well and I noticed how her blue eyes widened along with her brothers eyes. When the twins were born I knew Hayley was going to be the spitting image of her amazing and beautiful mother Hope while Elijah turned out to be the spitting image of me. Elijah was born first and two minutes after he was born his sister was born.

Hope broke my train of thought when she says. “Hey Jos, why don’t we take our silly little wolves inside so we can get dinner ready?”

I look at her and smile. “I suppose that’s the smart thing to do, that way our little wolves grow big and strong.”

Hayley then looks at me and says. “Like you ana mommy, mama?”

I giggle softly and pick her up which causes her to giggle and blush almost as red as her auburn hair.

“You and Eli want to be like your mommy and I?”

Hayley smiles and nods. “Uh huh, you and mommy are the best mama!”

Hope then pick up Eli and says. “Well we don’t expect you guys to be exactly like your mama and I, but we will teach you how to be as sweet and strong as we are.”

Hayley looks at her with the same eyes as her mother and says. “Otay mommy!”

I giggle softly and kiss her head gently. “Let’s go inside.” I say to my amazing family. Hope and I then take our kids inside and I remember the first time we brought them home.

_**Flashback 3-September 15-17, 2031** _

_**I cried when our twins were born because they were so beautiful and perfect. Hope looked like a disheveled mess with her face all sweaty, but she still looked beautiful in my eyes. “You did amazing Hope. Thank you for giving us such an amazing family.” I tell her as I kiss her forehead and lips gently while making sure I am not hurting our son Elijah who I was holding.** _

_**Hope smiles at Elijah and I, then smiles at our daughter Hayley and says. “You’re welcome, and thank you for trusting me to give us this amazing family.”** _

_**I giggle softly and say. “I trust you with my life and heart, of course I am going to trust you to give us amazing family. I love you Hope Mikealson.”** _

_**Hope smiles and says. “I love you too Josie Mikealson.”** _

 

_**Two days after the twins were born we brought them home. I unlock the front door and say. “Home sweet home.”** _

_**Hope giggles softly and says. “We were only gone two days Josie.”** _

_**I look at her with a playful glare and say. “I know that, I was just telling our kids that this is home sweet home.” Hope sticks her toungue out at me and I chuckle softly. “Okay be that way Hopey.” I say to her.** _

_**Hope feigns offense and says. “Jos, you know that our kids could start calling me that if you keep using that nickname for me.”** _

_**I roll my eyes playfully and say. “Hope, they are two days old, they’re not going to be talking for another year so you have no chance at stopping me from calling Hopey.”** _

_**We set the twins in their separate cribs in their room and Hope uses her speed to take us to our bedroom. Next thing I know we’re on the bed and Hope is kissing me all over my face. I giggle and say. “Hope, come on, you love that nickname.”** _

_**Hope smiles at me and says. “You’re right, I do love that nickname, you gave me it me two years ago when we started dating.”** _

_**I smile and say. “I thought so and yes that’s right I did.”** _

_**Hope smiles and says. “I love you.”** _

_**I smile and kiss her lips gently. “I love you too.” I say to the amazing woman whi is my best friend, wife, love and light of my life, and mother of my children.** _

_**End of Flashback 3** _

__After dinner we give our twins a bath and read them a bedtime story. The bedtime story was easier than their bath time let me tell you, especially when you have two mini tribrids who are almost exactly like their mom the original tribrid. During bedtime Elijah asks us to tell him and his sister about how we fell in love. I am tempted not to tell them because they are really young, but when I look at Hope she agrees with a simplified version of how we fell in love.

“That means you get to start the story off Hopey.” I say.

The kids giggle softly and Hope pouts playfully. “Jos, really?” She asks.

I nod and tell her. “Yes, you’re better with telling it than I am.”

She sighs and nods. “Well your mama and I met when we were kids, but we didn’t fall in love with each other until we were in high school.” She starts off.

I smile as our twins are eagerly listening to the story. “It was your mama’s and aunt Lizzie’s sixteenth birthday and your grandpa Ric and grandma Caroline had this sweet sixteen party planned for them when your mama didn’t get to be at her party on time.” She continued.

Hayley then asks us. “Why’s that?” I

then notice that Hope was starting to tear up, she was normally okay with the fact that I was buried alive, but I guess with our kids asking about it it’s hard for her because if she, M.G, and Penelope didn’t find me five years ago our kids wouldn’t be here today.

“I was hurt and no one knew where I was until mommy came and saved me.”

I say while touching the talisman that Hope gave me that day and I haven’t taken it off since that day.

Elijah then asks. “Were you scared of losing mama, mommy?”

I look at Hope and took her hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. “

I was terrified of losing your mama so I told her how much she meant to me and how much I loved her.” She says after taking a deep breath.

Hayley then says. “And now you still love mama very much, married her and had us?”

We smile and she says. “That’s right pal, I love your mama to this day and we have you two. Your mama has made me the happiest girl in the world.”

Hayley smiles softly and her eyes start to close. Soon enough Elijah’s eyes closed too. We kissed their foreheads, taking turns of course and tell them good night. They mumble a good night and we head to our bedroom.

As soon as we get on the bed I kiss her lips gently and say to her. “I love you so much Hope, I know how hard it was for you to tell them about that day.”

Hope smiles softly and says. “I love you too, I guess I just never realized how hard it would be to tell them that you almost died, because without you I wouldn’t have them and I love them so much. I can’t imagine my life without you and the twins in it.”

I hold her close and kiss her temple. “I don’t know what I would do if you and the twins weren’t in my life either, but I do know that I love you guys more than anything in the world.”

We get under the covers and I let Hope be the big spoon as a way to reassure her and myself to honest that I am still alive and we fall asleep listening to each other’s soft breathing.


	2. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosie gets an afternoon to themselves, Cameron and the kids have an afternoon together with Veronica as well as a surprise from Veronica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited to give you guys a background of Cameron in this chapter. Also super excited to give a little plot twist.

My favorite part of mornings is to watch my beautiful wife Josie sleep for an extra minute or five in reality. I wasn’t a morning person when we started dating five years ago, but when I had the twins I became a little tolerant of mornings. Josie is honestly the most beautiful person I have ever met and she is my angel. I remember when we went on our honeymoon in Buenos Aires, Argentina all because Josie and I couldn’t decide where to go until two weeks before the wedding. Our wedding night was amazing and I honestly didn’t know that Josie could be as romantic as she was then. Even though she is a total romantic with me and always has been since we’ve been together.

_ Flashback-Buenos Aires, Argentina _

_ June 2, 2030 _

_ We had decided two weeks before the wedding that we wanted to go somewhere romantic, but had some history and adventure as well, most of the people that know Josie and I know that we love history as well as adventure so when Buenos Aires came to mind we decided to go there for our honeymoon._

_ We were out on the beach looking at the sunset when Josie said. “Wow, it’s so beautiful here, Hope do you see what I see right now?” _

_ I smiled softly and wrapped my arms around her waist. “I see a beautiful sunset as well as a beautiful woman that I now get to call my wife.” I whispered softly in her ear. I kissed her neck gently and noticed her cheeks go red loke they always did whenever I complimented her and made her blush. _

_ “Well I know I have a beautiful wife too.” Josie said.  _

_ It was my turn to blush, but I turned her around into my arms and kissed her lips softly.  _

_ Josie smiled in the kiss and said. “I love you so much Hope Andrea Mikealson and I am so happy to be your wife and start our life together.”  _

_ I smiled gently and said. “I love you too Josette Mikealson, more than you’ll ever know and I’m so happy to be your wife as well.”  _

_ Josie then smiled mischievously with a hint of seductiveness and said. “Wanna go inside, open that bottle of champagne, and express our love for each other in the art of intimacy?” _

_ I blushed again because she always knew how to get me aroused even with how she describes making love or sex. _

_ “Lead the way mon amour.” I said softly.  _

_ I knew two can play at that game even though it wasn’t a game. Josie blushed softly and took my hand to lead me into the beach house that we had paid for to use during our honeymoon. I had to admit that I really love this place and since I found out that my family has ties to a lot of different companies in different countries I talked to the owner and Josie and I are the owners of this beach house. I couldn’t wait to tell Josie about it because I knew she would love this place even more, though I’m not sure if she would approve of me spending some of the family money I had been entitled to when I turned eighteen. I’m not one to buy expensive things for the ones I love because honestly family has more than enough money of their own and they lived in different places of the world while Josie and I stayed in Mystic Falls. I’m broken from my train of thought when I feel myself being pinned to the door of the beach house. We must’ve gotten there while I was thinking about how much I loved this place. I feel Josie’s lips on mine and I immediately reciprocated the amount of passion that she was giving me. She then pulled away slightly to place her lips on my neck gently sucking, biting, and soothing my pulse point.  _

_ I moaned in pleasure and said. “Jos, let’s take this to the bedroom.”  _

_ Josie nodded and surprised me by picking me up, I squealed softly and wrapped my legs around her waist. She then whispered in my ear. “Don’t worry Hope. I got you.”  _

_ I smiled gently and said. “I know you do Jos, I trust you with my life and heart.”  _

_  Josie smiled softly walked towards the bedroom. She then placed me on the bed and wasted no time taking off my shirt and her own, though after taking her’s off she looked at me and said. “God Hope you’re so beautiful, I love you.”  _

_ I blush and say. “You’re beautiful too Jos, I love you too.”  _

_ We spend the night basking and worshiping each other’s bodies and making love like it was our first time together. _

_ The next morning Josie is awake and by the time I’m awake I look into my beautiful wife’s eyes and I feel that I am ready to tell her about the beach house being ours forever.  _

_ “Hey Jos?” I ask. _

_ Josie smiles at me and says. “Yes Hope?” _

_ I smile and say. “So I know we talked about not really spending the money that I inherited from my family, but I bought us this beach house, you can think of it as a wedding present from my family if you want ot even just from me, but I just knew how much you loved it and..” I’m cut off by Josie’s soft lips on mine and I feel her straddle my waist she pulls away from me and says. “I love you so much Hope, you really are the best person in the world. Thank you. I don’t ever want you to think that you buying us something special will make me be mad at you because I can never be mad at you for anything, especially since we can use this place in trhe future and bring our kids here. I’m sure they would love it here just as much as we do.”_

_ I smile at her and say. “So you want kids? Josie smiles and says. “ I do, Hope. I know it’s going to be hard for us to have kids though.”She says with a hint of sadness in her voice. _

_ I kiss her lips gently and say. “We’ll find a way Jos, we’re Mikealson’s and we always find a way to have a family whether it’s by blood or by choice.”  _

_ That right there go Josie’s hopes of being a mother back up and I decided that we would research how we can have them, though I knew I would be more than willing to have them myself. _

_ End of Flashback  _

* * *

 

 I then hear our amazing kids run into our bedroom which meant that they were up and ready to eat breakfast.

“Mommy, mama wake up, it’s pansakes o’clock!” Hayley says.

I smile gently at her and say. “It’s pancake o’clock?”

Elijah nods and says. “Yeah mommy, mama needs to gets up cause she makes the best pansakes!”

Josie then wakes up, picks up Elijah and asks. “What about mommy? Doesn’t mommy make the best pancakes?”

Elijah blushes and says. “Yeah you and mommy both make the best pansakes.”

I smile at our son while Josie kisses his forehead. “Why don’t you and Hayley go wash your hands and we’ll make pancakes all together. Does that sound fun?” Josie says.

Elijah and Hayley nod and say. “Okie!”

Elijah then says to his sister. “Race ya!” Hayley tries to get a head start but I gently grab her hand and say. “Hayley, try not to run, you guys can walk fast in order to race if you really want to, but mama and I don’t want you two to get hurt if you run too fast okay?”

I look at Josie who nods and says. “Did you hear that Eli?”

Elijah sighs and says. “Okie mama, sorry mommy.”

I kiss his forehead gently and say. “It’s okay bud, you and Hayley can run all you want outside, but not inside.”

Elijah smiles brightly and nods. He kisses my cheek and says. “Love you mommy, come on Hays!”

I smile and kiss Hayley’s and Elijah cheek gently. “I love you both too.”

Josie then pouts and says. “Where are my hugs and kisses Hayley?”

Hayley smiles at her mama and jumps on the bed to give her a hug and kiss on her cheek. Josie’s pout turns into her beautiful smile and she kisses Hayley’s forehead and cheek gently. “I love you my sweet girl.” She says reverently.

Hayley smiles and says. “I love you too mama.”

She and Elijah then get off our bed and walk out of our room and to the bathroom.

I look at Josie and kiss her lips gently. “Good morning gorgeous.” I say.

She smiles, blushes softly and says. “Good morning beautiful.”

I blush softly and say. “Ready to start our day?”

Josie smiles and says. “Yeah I am.”

I smile at her and say. “I love you.”

She smiles and says. “I love you too.”

She kisses my lips softly and says. “Do you think we have enough time for a quick shower together?”

I chuckle softly and say. “Well, given that our kids have the patience of a sixteen year old you I would say yes, but we have to be less than ten minutes. Think we can do that?”

Josie smiles mischievously and nods. “Absolutely, race ya?”

I laugh as she takes off her shorts and sports bra and runs to the bathroom in our bedroom.

She laughs at me and says. “Come on, Hopey, I need a shower.”

I laugh more and take off my clothes and follow her to the bathroom. I look at her in all of her beautiful naked glory and I can’t help but smile like a goof.

Josie then looks at me and says. “You look beautiful.” I smile warmly at her. I remember when I carried the twins and I thought I looked hideous and everything related to that word, but Josie had always held me close, never invalidating how I felt, and always told me how beautiful I looked.

As Josie starts the water for our shower she looks at me and says. “Penny for you thoughts babe?”

I smile at her and say. “I was just thinking about how you always told me I looked beautiful when I was carrying the twins and you never cease to call me beautiful. I don’t think there’s ever been a moment in our relationship that you haven’t called me beautiful or complimented me.”

Josie smiles at me and says. “Because you are beautiful, breathtaking even and I remember all the times everyone including my sister and sometimes myself would call you awful things and I made a pact with myself that I would try to make up for every bad thing I have ever said to you.”

As the water runs and catches on to our bodies I notice the tears running down her cheeks and I cup her cheek gently and say. “I never really heard you say anything horrible about me, Jos, you’re amazing, sweet, selfless, and beautiful. I will forgive you even though there is nothing to forgive you for, but I know it will help you if you hear me tell you that. I love you so much Jos.”

Josie smiles tearfully and says. “I love you too Hope.”

It seems like it has only been a few seconds, after we get back to kissing and exploring each other’s bodies like we saw them for the first time, but I hear our kids giggling and I realize that it must have been about ten minutes so I pull away and quickly wash my hair while Josie washes her hair whilst pouting. I then turn off the water, step out of the shower and grab a towel to dry myself off. Josie then gets out and I hand her a towel before I dry my hair. Josie’s pout slowly left and I kiss her lips to ensure her that we will still have alone time while the twins are with Cam, who we made the twins godparent.

I then said. “Remember that Cam is going come pick the twins up and take them out on a play date with Stefan and Lexi today and while they are gone you and I are going to be worshiping each other like none other.”

Josie laughs because for a second I sounded like Cam, and they would totally be proud to call themselves part of my pack. Shortly after our wedding and honeymoon Cam came to our apartment asking us advice for how they should tell this girl Veronica how they felt about her and that they are non-binary. Luckily Veronica completely understood and loved them no matter what. Two months after they got married with Josie being Cam’s best man and me being Veronica’s maid of honor. Their twins Stefan Salvatore Jr. and Lexi Salvatore were only a few months older than Elijah and Hayley.

Josie breaks my train of thought and says. “Cam would be proud that you sounded like them for a brief moment, but you’re right. Let’s go get breakfast started.” I smile and nod. We then walk out of the bathroom, got dressed and went downstairs to meet the twins. 

Little did we know that Cam was already here with their kids and they were cooking pancakes and bacon.

Josie and I smile and smiled walk up to them. “Hey Cam, thanks for making breakfast, though you didn’t have to.” Josie says to them and kisses their cheek.

Cam blushes softly and says. “No problem Jos, I was bored anyways. Stef and Lex wanted to see Eli and Hays early so I thought why not.”

I chuckle and pull away from my wife to hug our best friend. I kiss their cheek and say. “You’re the best Cam.”

Cam blushed even more and started to laugh like a lunatic or something they used to say they did whenever someone made them blush a lot. “Guys, what did I tell you? I thought I wouldn’t have to go through this insane laugh again, but no, thanks to my amazing best friends and my amazing wife I have to go through this laugh every day.”

They smile while saying it so I take it as they aren’t mad. Which they aren’t thankfully as they kiss my cheek and say. “Gosh I love you Hope, and I love you too Josie.”

I smile and say. “We love you too Cam.”

Cam then says. “Kids breakfast is ready!” The four kids come over to us and we all sat down at the dinner table.

I then hear Stefan say. “Auntie Hope, guess what baba did today?”

I smile at him and say. “What did your baba do today bud?”

He beams with joy and says. “Baba started teaching me and Lexi the piano today!”

I smile when my nephew talks about how his baba is amazing with music and I say. “That’s amazing bud! Your baba is really amazing with the piano and other musical instruments.”

Stefan then says. “Really? Do you know which ones?”

I chuckle softly when I see that Cam is blushing again and I say. “Well they are really amazing with the guitar, violin, flute, and most of all, their voice.”

Josie nods and says. “Your Aunt Hope is right Stef, in fact your baba sang and played the violin at our wedding when your aunt and I got married.”

Elijah then looks at us and says. “Really? I want enby Cam to teach me how to play the musical instruments they play mama, mommy, can they teach me please?”

Josie and I smile and nod and Josie says. “As long as your enby Cam wants to teach you. Hayley do you want to learn too?”

Hayley smiles and nods. “Yeah mommy, mama, I wanna grow up just like you, mama, and enby Cam!”

Cam tears up and says. “I would love to teach you both Eli, Hays. Thank you Hope, I never thought I would actually be able to teach music to the people I love until I had my own family and you guys are my family.”

I smile at them and say. “You’re welcome Cam, and you’re our family too.”

After we got done eating our breakfast the kids gave us a hug and kiss and went with Cam. 

 As soon as the door closed Josie kisses my lips and says. “I’m so excited that we’re alone now. But now I’m not sure what to do since we have almost an entire day without the kids.”

I smile softly and tell her. “Well we can continue our intimate moment or we can...”

I interrupt her with a kiss on her lips and say seductively. “I believe we were going to finish what we started am I wrong?”

I then kiss her cheek and lick her ear lobe which makes her shudder at the the touch. Josie nods and leads me to our bedroom. It may seem crazy but I literally jumped on the bed because I was really excited to continue what we were doing in the shower. It’s not just because I love having sex with Josie because I really, really do love sex with her. I just really love the touches she leaves on my body and the way she’s gentle and loving, with a spout of rough heat that leave me breathless after we’re done.

* * *

 

 I always knew that my life would be different after I moved back to Mystic Falls, but I am still in shock about how much I would love the people here, because they were supernatural like I was. I lived in a small town called Riverdale and I had to keep my werewolf side a secret because my mom and uncle Damon wanted a normal life away from Mystic Falls. I always asked them about Mystic Falls and they told me how beautiful and amazing it was especially with my dad around. 

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Cameron Jordan Salvatore, I was adopted by my dad Stefan Salvatore and my mom Elena Salvatore neé Gilbert when I was a week old, my biological parents had given me up and luckily my parents were happy to welcome me into their crazy life. This was when my parents were in love, but later in my life my mom fell in love with my uncle Damon and married him. I spent most of my life in Mystic Falls, but like I stated earlier I lived in Riverdale and hid my supernatural life from my friends in Riverdale. I fell in love with Veronica Lodge when she moved to Riverdale. She of course was with Archie Andrews one of my best friends until junior year and then in senior year I decided to move back to Mystic Falls after graduation and she came with me. 

This was when I met Hope and reconnected with Josie they helped me tell Veronica how much I loved her and who I was. To this day I still can’t believe Veronica loves me and is now Veronica Salvatore, my amazing beautiful wife. Now I have two amazing kids with her an an amazing niece and nephew who adore me just like their moms do. 

I’m broken from my train of thought when Elijah says. “Enby Cam, where’s Auntie Ronnie?”

I smile and say. “Veronica is at work right now, but she will meet us at the park for lunch. How does that sound?”

Elijah smiles and says. “Okie.”

My son then says. “Will mommy bring us ice cream when she comes baba?”

I chuckle softly and say. “Well we just have to see how much you eat before you guys eat ice cream okay?”

Stefan sighs and says. “Okay baba.” 

Hayley then says. “Come on Stef, your baba is going to show us how to play the piano today, right enby?” 

I smile and say. “Totally Hayley.” 

I see Stefan light up when Hayley and I talk about music and it warms my heart to know that he loves music. Some people in Riverdale thought I was like Archie with my music, but I was different then anyone in Riverdale, mainly because I was intersex which is another reason why my kids are so much like me and Veronica. As I pull up to the house that Veronica and I bought two years ago I put the car in park and I turn off the engine. I then get out of the car and get the kids out. We then go inside the house and I get a phone call. I look at the phone and smile when I see my wife’s name and picture on the screen.

I answer the phone and say. “Hey love, how’s work so far?” 

I think Veronica is smiling on the other end when she says. “Work is going good, though I really miss you babe.” 

I smile and say. “I miss you too baby, but at least we get to see each other for lunch today. And then after work we can spend time with our kids after Eli and Hays go home.” 

Veronica giggles and says. “You’re right Cam, and yes. I am super excited to see my favorite niece and nephew today, how’s Hope and Josie?”

My smile doesn’t leave as I talk about our best friends. “Hope and Josie are doing great, as usual, you know we see them every week and we talk to them pretty much every day. Sometimes I feel like we’re all just one big family with how much we love each other.” 

Veronica laughs and says. “Well of course I love them, they’re our best friends. Hope and Josie have helped you out with your werewolf side when I knew nothing about it and they help us with the twins whenever we are in a bind, or just need time together.” 

I nod and say. “This is true, so anyway speaking of our best friends, they asked me if I could teach Eli and Hays the musical instruments that I play.” 

I’m certain that Veronica’s smile never left when she says. “Oh my gosh Cam that’s amazing! You said yes right?” 

I laugh and say. “Yes of course I did, I’m honored that they want me to teach them, it’s literally a dream come true Ronnie. They’re my family.”

Veronica then says. “They’re my family too Cam, which makes them our family. I’m so happy for you babe. I know how much you love teaching music.” 

She’s right I love to teach music no matter who I am teaching it to. I loved teaching Veronica how to play the piano when we started dating. 

Veronica then says. “Hey Cam, I got to get back to work, but I’ll see you and the kids at lunch okay?” 

I smile and say. “Okay Ronnie. I love you so much.” 

Veronica smiles and says. “I love you too, so much. Tell the kids I love them too.”

I nod even though she can’t see it. “I will. Bye babe.”

Veronica then says. “Bye babe.”

 I hang up and I smile as the kids are playing with each other.

Elijah then says. “Enby Cam, can Hayley and I show you what mommy taught us yesterday?”

I smile and nod. Elijah and Hayley smile and they ruch outside into the backyard. Stefan, Lexi and I follow them and Elijah and Hayley show us a spell that I had only seen once in my time that I have known their mothers. I knew Hope was a Mikealson which meant she was a powerful witch, but I didn’t realize until now that her kids would have her powers as well as Josie’s combined which would make them strong tribrids like their mother. 

“Wow, that is amazing Eli, Hays.” I tell them. 

Hayley smiles and says. “We showed mama the spell yesterday and she told us that mommy did that spell when she was a little older than us.”

 I nod and listen carefully as Elijah continues. 

“Then mama told us that we are powerful witches. Do you want to know why?” Elijah asks.

 I nod and say. “Yes, I do, what did your mama tell you?” 

Elijah smiles and says. “I’m Elijah Niklaus Mikealson and Hayley is Hayley Rebekah Mikealson, we have our mommy’s power and our mama’s power and the Saltzman’s and the Mikealson’s make a great team. Mommy told mama that part when they started dating.”

 I kneel down in front of my niece and nephew and say. “Well your mommy and mama are right pal, your mommy and mama make such a great team. I’m sure they have a lot of stories from when they were in school fighting monsters.”  Elijah nods and smiles at me. We then go back inside and play the piano until it’s time for us to go to lunch.

 I never realized how peaceful yet lonely it would be without our kids until Josie are just cuddling and watching TV after several rounds of amazing love making. 

“Do you think they’re having fun?” I ask Josie as I kiss her forehead.

Josie smiles and says. “I’m sure they’re definitely having fun with Cam. They love them, Stefan, Lexi, and Veronica almost as much as they love us. Plus we love Cam, Ronnie, and their twins too.”

 I smile and nod. “You’re right Jos. I guess I just miss them a lot right now. 

Josie kisses my head and says. “I miss them too Hopey, but they’ll be back at dinner when Ronnie brings them home.” 

I nod softly and kiss her lips. “I love you Jos, so much.” 

She smiles at me and says. “I love you too Hope.” We then relax and watch  _Legends of Tomorrow_ and continue cuddling. 

* * *

 If anyone had told me that I, Veronica Cecilla Salvatore neé Lodge would fall in love with the mysterious kid from Mystic Falls back in high school I would have been super confused. Though to be honest I definitely had a crush on Cameron when I first met them the day Betty introduced us to each other. I wanted to know more about them and why they were considered mysterious. I fell in love with them during junior year, but I was with Archie Andrews at the time. I broke up with Archie during that year and in senior year I decided I wanted to get out of Riverdale, but I didn’t want to go back to New York. 

So when Cameron told me about their plan to go back to Mystic Falls I asked them if I could join them. We started dating a little after moving to Mystic Falls and I could tell they were more open about who they were in Mystic Falls than in Riverdale. They then told me what I had known all along which was them being non-binary, but what I didn’t know was that they also told me they were intersex and a werewolf. I had honestly thought that they were kidding about being an evolved werewolf until they changed right in front of me after they told me. I fell in love with their wolf and knew that I would spend the rest of my life with them. Now I’m married to them and have two amazing kids, well soon to be three or four, depending on if we have twins this time or not kids because I just found out today that I was pregnant. I am going to tell them during lunch so that way I can tell the kids at the same time. 

I’m getting ready to leave for lunch when my phone rings. “Hello?” I answer. 

The person on the other end turns out to be my mom. “Hey Veronica, it’s your mom, how’s everything going?” She asks.

 I smile and say. “It’s great, Cameron is really happy and I am too.”

She smiles and says. “That’s great mija. How are my grandchildren?”  

I laugh and say. “They’re great, in fact speaking of grandchildren, you’re going to be getting another one possibly two in a few months. I’m pregnant.” 

I hear my mom squeal and say. “Oh my gosh mija, I’m so happy for you guys. I’m going to come visit you guys in a few days so I can spend some time with you guys.” 

I blush and say. “Okay mom, though I’m probably going to be hanging out with Hope and Josie, not Josie McCoy, but Josie Mikealson. Is it okay if they join us?”

 She smiles and says. “Of course mija, I would love to see your friends again. The Mikealson’s are a great couple.” 

I smile and say. “They really are. Anyway I was just about to go see Cameron and the kids for lunch. I’ll see you soon then?” 

She then says. “See you soon mija, I love you.”

 I smile and giggle. “I love you mom.” I tell her. I then hang up and then notice Betty calling. “Hey B.” I say.

”Hey V.” She says.

”What’s up?” I ask. 

“Do you have any recommendations for pre-natal vitamins? Jug and I just found out that we’re having a baby and I’m a little nervous.”

 I coo and say. “Oh my gosh B, that’s exciting! Congratulations! I would suggest Smarty Pants Pre-natal complete, especially if you can barely keep anything in your stomach right now.  I used them when I was carrying my twins, my friend Hope used them when she was carrying hers, in fact I was just on the phone with my mom, but I’m having another baby.”

 She squeals and says. “Oh my gosh I’m so happy for you and Cam, have you told them yet?” 

I shook my head even though she couldn’t see me and tell her. “I haven’t yet, but I’m heading out to meet them and the kids now.” 

She then says. “Oh well I will let you go then. Love you!” 

I smile and say. “Love you too B.” I hang up and then get in my car to head over to the place Cameron texted me to meet them and the kids.

Once I reached the place I saw my kids playing with Elijah and Hayley as well as a dog. I walk over to them to get a closer look and see that it’s my partner who is the ‘dog’. Cameron is always happy in their wolf form especially when they are with Hope. 

I smile and say. “Hey guys.”

Stefan and Lexi look at me and say. “Mommy!” They then run over and hug me. 

Elijah then tells my partner who is still in wolf form. “Enby Cam, we got to go back to the tree.” 

I love how Elijah knew exactly what to say to get my amazing partner back into human form. They then run to the tree and I now see my amazing partner holding Elijah in their arms.

“Hey Ronnie.” They smile at me and say.

 I smile at them and say. “Hey yourself Cam. I didn’t realize that Mystic Falls was  really good with the supernatural.”

Cameron then sighs softly and put Elijah down on the ground. “Well we’re actually at my family’s property, the Salvatore School because the people in Mystic Falls that aren’t supernatural don’t really know much about the supernatural so I asked my uncle Alaric if we could come here and have lunch so I can run around in my wolf form. Otherwise we would have needed a cloaking spell and that requires knowing a witch in the park which would be hard since we try to keep a normal presence around town. I’m sorry Ronnie, I know I told you how much I love Mystic Falls because of it’s openness, but really it’s because I feel more at home here then in Riverdale. I can be myself around my family without having to be afraid of what they might think of me, and I wanted our kids to have the same chance of being themselves because they have the werewolf gene too.” They tell me. 

I smile softly and nod, and I also notice how Cameron put their head down feeling like they did something wrong when they really didn’t do anything wrong. I lift their chin up with my hand and kiss their lips softly. “I completely understand why you wanted to come back home and especially here to this school which was your home for most of your life. I also completely agree with you about having our kids here because this way they can still have a normal life as well as get to know who they are as werewolves when the time comes.” I tell them.

Cameron smiles softly and nods. “You’re right Ronnie. Thank you for understanding me and trusting me.” They say.

 I kiss their lips again and say. “I will always understand you Cam, I might not have known about the supernatural world until I started dating you and you told me about it, but with you and Hope as well as Josie telling me about the supernatural world I understand you guys and how much you love being here.” 

Cameron nods. “The kids will go to school here when they are in kindergarten so they can get a good understanding of their supernatural part of them, though they won’t activate their werewolf gene here, I hope.” 

I nod gently and say. “I know baby. I wouldn’t want them to activate their werewolf gene by killing a fellow student.” 

Cameron sighs and says. “I don’t want them to either, but we can’t control how they activate their werewolf gene love.” 

I nod again and say. “I understand, but we will be there for them when they do activate their werewolf gene.” 

Cameron smiles and nods, they then kiss my lips gently and say. “Come on, I am starving. Let’s go eat.” 

I laugh and nod. We then sat on the blanket Cameron had set up and the kids sat down next to us. 

“So what did you talk about baba?” Stefan asks us. I forgot how perceptive my son was even though he got his perceptiveness from both Cameron and I. 

Cameron then says. “Well we were talking about how you, Lexi, Eli, and Hays will be going to this school when you’re older.” 

Elijah smiles and says. “Yeah, mommy and mama told me that they went to school here and had a lot of fun learning about our supernatural world. We’ll get to learn that too! As well as about our werewolf gene!” 

Lexi then says. “How will we know we’re werewolves mommy?”

 I smile gently at my daughter and tell her. “Well right now you won’t really know that you’re werewolves because you have to activate your werewolf gene.” 

Stefan then asks. “How do we do that?”

 I sigh and say. “You have to hurt someone really badly, sending them to heaven bud.”

Hayley then nods solemnly. “Mommy told me that it’s not a fun process because it hurts and you could feel sad for hurting the person.” I knew from Cameron that they do feel remorse for killing someone because most of the time it wasn’t their intention to kill. 

Stefan then says. “I don’t wanna hurts people like that, mommy, baba.” 

Cameron let Stefan sit on their lap and they tell them. “I didn’t want to hurt the person I hurt either, but sometimes if they want to hurt you really badly you need to protect yourself, but we weren’t trying to tell you this to fear your werewolf gene, we told you this to be aware of what will happen.” 

I wasn’t sure if now was the right time especially since they are young, but with how Hope and Josie have already told their kids about the werewolf gene I knew it was safe to say that our kids as well as their kids would be understanding. I nod my bead head gently and say. “Your baba’s right Stef, we weren’t trying to scare you, we just wanted to to understand what will happen.” 

Lexi and Stefan smile and Lexi says. “It’s okay mommy, we understand. And in the future we can tell our little siblings when they are ready to understand.” 

I smile and say. “Well speaking of little siblings, how would you feel if you were going to have a little sibling in the next few months?” I notice Cameron’s eyes go wide, but I also notice the smile on their face. 

“We’re having another baby, Ronnie?” They ask me gently. I smile and nod. 

They then kiss my lips softly and say. “I’m so excited for this little wolf to come into our life. I love you both so much Ronnie.” 

I tear up and say. “We love you too Cam.”

Stefan and Lexi smile brightly and say. “Yay!! We’re going to be be siblings!!”

I giggle and hug them. I then tell them. “I’m going to tell you now that when your little sibling is born your baba and I are going to be taking care of them more than you, but that doesn’t mean that we don’t love you more than them, we love you all equally and we will need you teo to help us out when we need you is that going to be okay?” 

They smile and nod. “We’ll help you mommy! We’re going to be the best big siblings ever!” Stefan says. 

I smile and say. “Thank you guys. Eli, Hays, how do you feel about this? Getting a new cousin, will you be okay with it?” 

Elijah and Hayley smile and nod. “We’re happy for you and Enby Cam, Auntie Ronnie. We’ll help out too as much as our moms let us.” Elijah says. 

I smile and kiss their foreheads and say. “Thank you, your enby and I really appreciate it.”

Cameron nods and say. “We really do. Thank you guys.” The kids nod and we finish eating our lunch.

* * *

  As soon as I got home from work a few hours after our lunch I took Elijah and Hayley home so I could see Hope and Josie. I realized that Cam was right, Hope and Josie really were our family and I love them almost as much as I love Cam. Luckily we don’t live too far away from them which makes it easier for the kids to grow up together, a lot like how Josie and Cameron grew up together until Cam moved to Riverdale with their mom and uncle. 

When I pull up to their house I look back at Elijah and Hayley who were talking about something, it was probably a twin thing so I didn’t feel the need to ask what it was. Then I hear Elijah ask me.

”Do you think our mommy and mama will give Hays and I a little brother or sister soon?” 

I guess they don’t mind telling me what they were talking about. I then say. “Is that what you and Hayley were talking about Elijah?”

Elijah nods and says. “We just don’t want to feel left out since you and enby Cam are having another kid. I mean we will love them no matter what, we just also know Stef and Lexi who will be playing with them when Hayley and I aren’t there and we want someone like that, because our family is always and forever. Plus you guys are our family too.”

 I feel my heart melt at Elijah talking about his family’s mantra and including us in their family and family mantra. I then say. “I’m not sure when you guys will have a little sibling because you will have to talk to your moms if you really want another sibling. I know Cam and I didn’t exactly talk to Stefan and Lexi about having another baby before finding out, but as long as your moms want another baby you guys will have another sibling.” 

Elijah looks at me and then at Hayley who nods satisfied with my answer and Elijah says. “That makes sense, thanks auntie Ronnie, you’re the best! Will you be coming coming inside for a little bit to see our moms?”

I smile and nod. “Yeah, bud, besides I think I should tell them what I told you guys at lunch so they stay in the loop, don’t you think?” 

Elijah and Hayley laugh and nod. “Yeah.” They say in unison. I then put my car in park and help them get out of the car seats after getting out of the car myself. 

Elijah and Hayley then take each of my hands and say. “Come on Ronnie, let’s go inside!” I laugh and nod letting them take me inside. 

Elijah opens the door on his tip toes and says. “Mommy, mama, we’re home!” I then hear Josie’s voice that says. “We’re coming Eli!” 

Hope and Josie then come down stairs and I notice that both of their hair is messed up. I smirk and tell myself. ‘They definitely got the alone time they wanted.’  

Hope smiles at me and says. “Hey Veronica, how was your day with Elijah and Hayley?” 

Josie then wraps an arm around Hope’s waist and smiles at me as well. “I hope they were good for you and Cam, were they okay Ronnie?” She asks.

 I smile at them and say. “They were amazing as always. Cam taught them some piano and took them to the school, well the woods part so Cam could run around as their wolf, which I will never stop love seeing them as by the way. They are always so happy in their wolf form.”

Hope smiles and nods understanding what I was talking about. “I love being in my wolf form too, it’s freeing and I love spending time with Cam in their wolf form too. I’m always happy in my wolf form especially around Josie and you guys.” 

Josie smiles softly and says. “I’m really glad the kids were good for you guys.” She then kneels down and hugs them after they let go of my hands.

Hope does the same thing and says to them. “Did you guys have fun with Auntie Ronnie, Enby Cam, and your cousins?” 

Elijah nods and says. “Yeah mommy we had so much fun. Auntie Ronnie told us some amazing news today!” 

I blush and Hope then says to them. “Well why don’t you guys go wash your hands so we can eat dinner. Sound good?” They nod and walk to the bathroom. 

Hope and Josie then stand up and they each give me a hug. “So you guys definitely had some fun being alone.” I smirk and tell them motioning to their sex hair. 

They blush and Josie says. “Well, we had started to do it this morning in the shower, but then the kids were hungry so we had to finish taking an actual shower.”

Hope then lightly slaps Josie’s arm and says. “Jos, come on, we don’t really need to talk about our sex life with Ronnie. Though we were very happy that you and Cam were spending the day with them. Thanks for that by the way.” She blushes gently. 

Josie then kisses her cheek softly and says. “So what’s the news Veronica? The kids seem very excited about it.” 

I blush and say. “Well I found out today that I’m having another baby and I told them as well as Cam and our kids at lunch.” 

Josie then squeals softly and hugs me. “That’s exciting Ronnie, I’m so happy for you guys.”

Hope smiles gently and hugs me as well. “Congrats Ronnie, when is the littlest Salvatore going to be here?”

I smile and say. “I haven’t been to the doctor yet to confirm it, but I think around February or March of next year.”

Hope then nods and says. “That’s exciting, I’m really happy for you.”

 I was going to mention to her and Josie that their kids want a little sibling as well, but I wasn’t sure if I should tell them. But of course Hope being the perceptive friend she is, besides Josie of course says. “What’s up Ronnie?” 

I sigh and say. “Well before we came in the house Elijah and Hayley were talking about how they want a little sibling so they weren’t alone when this little one comes.”

Josie smiles softly and says. “I kinda figured it out when they were holding on to you, Hope and I haven’t talked about it yet, but I think we’ll probably talk about it with them tonight during dinner.”

Hope sighs in relief and nods as well. “I was honestly worried that they would be happy with themselves and it terrified me, because I know I at least want one or two more kids so that way they each have someone to protect and love. I was basically an only child unless we talk about my adoptive brother Marcel and I didn’t really know how to be the protective sister until I met Josie and Lizzie. I know I want to give my kids the opportunity that I didn’t really have because I saw how protective Josie is of Lizzie when we were in school and I adored their relationship.”

 I smile and nod. “I was an only child myself and Cam was until they met their twin brother Chase. I love how protective Cam is of Chase and I also love how protective Stefan and Elijah are of Lexi and Hayley.”

Hope smiles and says. “We’re definitely going to be talking to them about having another sibling or two.” 

Elijah and Hayley then come down and Hayley says. “Mommy can we show Auntie Ronnie what we learned from you yesterday? We showed Enby Cam, Stefan and Lexi, but we don’t want Auntie Ronnie to feel left out.”

 I look at Hope who looks at Josie who in turn nods and says. “I don’t see why not, as long as Ronnie wants to see it.” She then looks at me and I nod. “I would love to see what you were taught Hayley.” Hayley smiles and takes my hand and leads me to their backyard. “Come on Eli! We’re going to show Auntie Ronnie what mommy taught us!” Elijah then smiles excitedly and follows us to the backyard. 

We reach the backyard and then we see a butterfly with a broken wing. I wonder how many butterflies are in this place until I see Hayley heal the broken wing. I’m in awe and I tear up slightly. “Wow that’s beautiful Hayley. Your moms are right. You really are powerful witches. And not just witches, but you guys will be powerful as your wolf and vampire. But remember to use your powers for good okay?” I tell them.

Both Hayley and Elijah nod and say. “We will Ronnie.” 

We then head back inside the house and I kneel down to tell them. “Well I am going to go hone to my kids and partner, but I love you guys so much. Always and forever.”

Elijah and Hayley hug me and say. “We love you too, always and forever auntie Ronnie.”

I then stand up and go to Hope and Josie who were talking by the front door. “I’m going to get going. Cam’s making macaroni and cheese tonight and I can’t help but be excited about it.” I tell the couple.

Hope laughs and says. “Cam does make a really good macaroni and cheese.”

I nod and hug her. “I love you Hope, always and forever.” I never thought Hope would let me say their family mantra when I first started dating Cam, but as I got to know Hope she got more comfortable with me especially when I told her how my dad was a lot like her dad, except for the supernatural part of course. 

Hope smiles and says. “I love you too Veronica. Always and forever.” She pulls away to let Josie hug me. 

Josie hugs and says. “I love you too Veronica, always and forever. We’ll see you tomorrow right?” I laugh remembering that Josie and Hope were invited to one Lizzie’s parties.

I nod and say. “Of course Josie, we’re definitely going all together.” 

Josie smiles and says. “Great! I really don’t like being without my best friends especially at a party that my sister throws.” 

Hope groans playfully and says. “Even if it’s a party that she is throwing for my birthday? Which by the way you helped her plan?” 

Josie blushes and I laugh which causes her to stick her tongue out at me. I stick mine out at her and Josie relents. “Yes, I know I helped her plan it, only because she insisted that this was to make up for your twenty first birthday since she thought you were crazy to not want a make up party after the twins were born.”

Hope groans genuinely this time and says. “Jos, she tried to throw a party last year to make up for my twenty first birthday, but the twins ended up getting sick and I told her that I would rather spend my birthday trying to help my kids get better than drink legally.”

I groan as well remembering that day. “That was an awful day. I hate seeing the kids sick, I mean don’t get me wrong I love taking care of the kids even when they are sick, but it seemed like our kids got sick at the same time.” I say.

Josie sighs and says. “You’re right, the twins getting sick was awful. But I promise this year will be the year for you to make up for your twenty first birthday Hope.” 

Hope smiles gently and says. “Okay Jos, I trust you.” I smile as Josie squeals softly and hugs her. 

I then hug them once again and say. “I will see you guys tomorrow, love you!” 

Josie and Hope smile and say. “Love you too!”

I then open the front door and walk to my car. ‘God I love my family, they’re the best.’ I tell myself as I drive away.

* * *

  I honestly love dinner with my family because that is where we talk about anything and everything. Today will be a special topic because we both know that we want to give Elijah and Hayley a little brother and sister, and we’re going to talk to them about it. 

As we were eating the pizza that Josie and I made Josie starts the conversation. “So we heard from Aunt Veronica that you would like to have a little sibling so you two aren’t lonely when Stefan and Lexi play with their little sibling when they’re born and get older. Is that true?” She asks.

Elijah spoke up and says. “Yeah mama, we know that we’ll need to be the best big siblings in the world and help mommy and you when we have a little sibling l, but we really want to have a little sibling or two.” 

I smile and say. “I think we can make that happen for you guys. “What do think Jos? Are we going to make them big siblings sometime soon?” I smile, take my wife’s hand and give it a squeeze.

Josie smiles and says. “Yeah I think we can do that, we’re glad you understand that you have to be responsible and help us out when we need you and we really want to give you guys the opportunity to have little siblings.” 

Elijah smiles and says. “Can we get our little sibling the same time as Stefan and Lexi?” Hayley nods agreeing with her brother and Josie laughs gently.

”Well it takes a little while for a baby to grow inside mommy’s or my tummy, you could possibly get one around the same time.” Josie says. I then wonder if she is serious, because if she is we would have to start right now, well tonight or tomorrow, but I actually don’t mind starting the process today.

 I smile gently and say. “Your mama is right bud, it takes time, but we’ll see what we can do. Now how about we get you guys in a bath a ready for bed so we can tell you a story?” Elijah and Hayley nod. Josie and I smile at them and as soon as we were done eating we got Elijah and Hayley in the bath and dressed for bed.

Tonight was song night, I guess I should probably explain. Josie and I decided while I was carrying the twins that we would let the kids decide what they wanted to hear before they went to bed. Last night they decided on a story and tonight they decided on a song, which means that it’s a win win situation for all of us, Josie loves to sing as well as hear me sing, and I love to sing around my family and I love to hear Josie sing. We actually have this corresponding with Cameron and Veronica and it’s pretty fun. What I mean is that they asked us what would be a great way to showcase both of their talents and I told them about how Josie and I came up with the idea. 

“Okay so what song are mommy and I going to be singing tonight Hayley?” Josie asks our daughter.

Hayley smiles and says. “Beauty and the Beast, please.” Elijah then says. “I wanna  hear the song that you guys had at your wedding.”

I smile and text Cameron a brief message. ‘Hey got any ideas on how to put Beauty and the Beast with A Thousand Years?’ 

Cameron replies with. ‘You mean Elijah and Hayley want different songs? I guess Elijah wants to hear the wedding song and Hayley wants to hear Beauty and the Beast right?’

I reply with. ‘Yeah, I mean I love both songs and I don’t want to upset them, would a mashup work?’

I think Cameron is rubbing off on me, and I can honestly hear them laugh even though they are two blocks away. 

Cameron replies back with. ‘Who are you and what have you done with Hope Mikealson? Did you suddenly become my alter personality? Lol, that could work, but honestly I wouldn’t try it right now, at least not without me to get it to work out properly. Maybe I am rubbing off on you and you need to watch the Pitch Perfect trilogy with me again.’ 

I smile and reply. ‘Honestly yes, I would love it. As long as our wives are there too, it wouldn’t be the same without them.’ 

Cameron replies with. ‘True that, but yes! I will let you know when Ronnie and I are free this week for it, also good luck, to both getting them to sleep and making baby numbers 3 and 4.’ 

I blush and reply. ‘Remind me to tell your wife that she is not very good at keeping things to herself. Jk.’ 

I then read. ‘Not a chance Mikealson, us Salvatores love to keep each other in the loop, well at least my part of the Salvatores do, the Lodges loved to keep secrets.’ I have a feeling that was Ronnie texting, but I’m not sure.

’Sorry Hope, I love you and Josie, but I was too excited so I had to tell them.’ Is the message I receive from Veronica’s phone number. So Cameron loves to last name people...okay.

’It’s okay Ronnie, I’m not mad, love you.’ I reply to Veronica. ‘Alright Salvatore go take care of your kids and wife, thanks for the help. Love you’ I reply to Cameron.

’Love you too, Hope.’ I get from Veronica.  ‘No problem Hope, and love you too.’ Cameron replies.

Josie looks at me and says. “So what’s the plan babe?” 

I smile and say. “I thought of a mashup, but Cameron suggests not to try it right now. And I agree with them not just because they have a degree in music and music education, but because there’s no one I trust more with music than Cam.

Josie nods and says. “Eli, I promise you’ll get to hear us sing our wedding song tomorrow night, but tonight let’s do Hayley’s suggestion okay?” Elijah smiles softly and nods.

I then look and Josie and say. “Beauty and the Beast then?” Josie smiles and nods. I then let Josie start us off. 

_Tale as old as time, true as it can be, barely even friends then somebody bends unexpectedly._

**_Just a little change, small to say the least both a little scared neither one prepared beauty and the beast._ **

** _Ever just the same, ever a surprise, ever as before, ever just as sure as the sun will rise._ **

_Tale as old as time, tune as old as song, bitter sweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong._

_**Certain as the sun, rising in the east, tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast.** _

_** Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast.  ** _

As soon as we’re done singing the kids are asleep. We then kiss their foreheads and tell them goodnight. 

Once we leave their room Josie pulls me into a kiss and says. “Do you know how much I love hearing you sing Hope?” 

I smile gently and say. “Just as much as I love hearing you sing?” Josie laughs and kisses me again. 

“I think I’m ready to give trying for a baby tonight, what about you Hope?” Josie says. 

I smile seductively and say. “Who’s going to perfom the dick growing spell my aunt Freya taught me and told us about when we were ready to have the twins?” 

Josie’s eyes darken as I touch her ear with my lips. She then says seductively. “I love watching you moan under me as well as your walls tighten around the magical dick.” I shudder as she touches my body with her fingers ghosting every part. She then adds. “Plus you’re the only one who can carry the kids.” I chuckle and nod. 

“Well what are you waiting for Josette, take me to our bed.” She nods and lifts me up taking us to our bedroom where we made sweet love and hopefully another baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry that this took forever. Between working and packing I don’t always have that much free time, plus writers block, blech. Also I know that it probably seems too young for the kids to really know about how they trigger their werewolf gene, but I thought that since they are mature and understanding like thier parents it would work out. Anyway more to come!


	3. Birthday of a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope finally gets her twenty first birthday party, even though it’s two years over due.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the time of your life!  
> Also reference videos for A Thousand Years are; youtube.com/watch?v=NI_5WF7GLE and youtube.com/watch?v=cDq65h2iYko

Josie’s Point of View

I knew Hope loved the mornings with our family, though in reality she loves every moment with our family no matter what time of day it is. In some ways Hope has come a long way from being a self proclaimed lone wolf and into the amazing woman I always knew she was. Today is her birthday and I want to give her an amazing birthday, which does include a party, but Lizzie is was the main party planner. But I decided that I was going to sing at her party tonight, though I haven’t decided what song yet. So I have entrusted my two best friends besides Hope, which are Cameron and Veronica who are both music lovers like myself and Hope.  

I call Cameron’s cell because I know that Veronica and Cameron are still in the same place until Veronica goes to work at 7:00 and then Cameron goes to work at 7:30. 

“Hello?” I hear Cameron’s raspy morning voice say. It reminds me a lot of Hope’s and sometimes I wonder if Hope and Cameron are siblings, but if that was the case then I would think Klaus would have wanted to keep them, anyway I got distracted for a second. 

I clear my throat and say. “Hey sorry I was distracted, have I mentioned that your voice kinda sounds like Hope’s?” 

Cameron chuckles and says. “I don’t think so, but then again I have a talent for sounding like other people, in fact I sounded like Veronica once and she got really excited about it, as well as turned on by it, anyway what’s up Josie?”

 I think it’s kinda cool that Cameron can do that, though a little interesting how it turned Veronica on. “Right, so I’m planning on singing to Hope tonight at her birthday party because it’s her birthday, and I wanted yours and Veronica’s opinion on which song I should sing. I know Hope really loves Beauty and the Beast and A Thousand Years, but I can’t think of anything else.” 

Cameron then says. “Well let me get you on speaker so Veronica can suggest a song. Oh by the way how did it go last night? Think you guys made the baby?”

I blush and say. “Cam, Hope’s asleep. Also we won’t know until probably next week. Can you just put Veronica on speaker now?”

Cameron sighs playfully and says. “Okay, here she is. So what is Hope’s favorite music genre right now?”

I smile and say. “Jazz, Hope loves it because it reminds her of her dad and her home in New Orleans.”

Veronica then says. “Ooh, you could do a classic jazz piece.”

Cameron then says. “Or you could sing an actual jazz piece or you could even put a little bit of jazz into a regular popular song.”

 I smile and say. “Hmm, that could work, though who do I know that can help me put a jazz spin on a song.” I hoped at least one of them would figure out it was them that I wanted them to help me.

Veronica perks up and says. “Oh my gosh yes! We can totally help you Josie!”

I smile and say. “Perfect! Why don’t you guys come over after work and Hope can go with the kids to the park or something.” 

Cameron says. “Sounds good. What time does the party start anyway?” 

I smile and say. “The party starts at 8 so maybe at 6 you guys could come over?” 

Veronica then says. “Sounds like a plan, super excited Jo, this is going to be a love story for the ages!” 

I laugh and say. “Well then I will have to tell you about how Hope and I fell in love with each other so you can definitely say it’s a love story for the ages.” 

Cameron groans, playfully of course and says. “Oh come on Jo, I already know your story with Hope, and yes it is one for the ages, but give me some credit here will you?” 

I hear a smack on Cameron’s arm and Veronica says. “Don’t listen to Cam, their just being stubborn.” 

I laugh and say. “Gottcha, well I got to go, Hope’s going to wake up soon and I have to see if the twins are up.” 

Veronica then says. “See you soon Josie!” 

Cameron then says. “Make sure you have some ideas ready for when we get there.”

 I roll my eyes and say. “Of course Cam, who do you think I am? Milton Greasley?”  I wasn’t trying to be mean about my friend, but I also knew that M.G was not one to be completely prepared at times. 

Cameron then says. “Well of course not, you’re Josette Mikaelson, a badass beneath all the bubbly smiles.”

I blush and say. “Aw, Cam, I mean you’re right, but stop making me blush.” 

Cameron sighs and says. “Fine, we’ll talk later.” 

I then say. “Bye guys.” 

They then say. “Bye Josie.”

I hang up and I look at my beautiful wife who is just starting to wake up. Hope smiles at me and kisses my lips.

”Good morning love.” She says to me.

 I smile and say. “Good morning darling. Happy Birthday.” 

Hope smiles and says. “You know I totally heard Cameron over the phone right?” 

I look at her nervously and say. “Which part babe? They said a lot of things.” Which is the truth, I’m just hoping she didn’t hear everything.

Hope smiles gently and places one of my hands on her still naked stomach. “I heard them ask if we had any luck making another baby or two. I have a feeling we did make Eli and Hays big siblings last night, but we can’t be sure yet until we do the spell again tonight and check with our doctor in the next week or two. I didn’t hear anything after that because I was honestly thinking of names and how they would be so loved by us and their siblings.”

 I blush and say. “Well, I have a feeling it worked too, though I wouldn’t be opposed to doing the spell again tonight.” 

Hope smiles her beautiful and breathtaking smile and says. “Sounds good. Is is wierd that I’m a little excited for the party tonight?” 

I smile softly and say. “Just a little bit, but I’m glad you’re excited about it. Though I’m worried about if we drink tonight it might hurt our chances with the potential pregnancy.” 

Hope places a hand on my cheek and says. “I honestly wasn’t planning on drinking tonight. It’s never been something that I really do Jos, you know that right?” 

I nod, leaning into her touch and say. “I know Hope. We only have the occasional wine after dinner and putting the twins to bed.”

Hope then says. “We don’t have to be one of those couples who enjoys drinks, we’re more like the couple that enjoys each other’s company and enjoy being with family.” 

I smile and say. “You’re right, I remember when the twins were about six months old and we took them to the park. But then we came home because we were with Cam and Veronica, and Cam was having an anxiety attack and needed to shift.” 

Hope nodded and said. “Veronica was really worried about them and she didn’t know what exactly to do since they had never needed to shift while they were in the park because they were always calm.  You and I knew the best way to help Cam stay calm was to bring them home and let them wolf out, that was the day Cam and I showed the kids our wolf forms. I remember how much they loved it and I loved showing them that part of me, I’m not sure they’ll remember, so I think when we go on our next trip to Buenos Aires I’ll show them my wolf again.” 

I nod because I love seeing her wolf and I remember the first time I saw her wolf while we were still in school. “I think that’s a great idea, I love seeing your wolf because it makes you feel happy and free.” I say with a smile on my face. 

Hope then looks at the time on our alarm clock and says. “Babe we got to get ready for today. We have a lot of stuff going on. Let’s go see if the kids are up okay?” 

I nod and kiss her lips gently. I get out of bed and then say. “Do we have time for a shower?” 

Hope gets out of bed and says. “Do you mean an actual shower or what we did yesterday before breakfast?” 

I pout slightly and say. “I meant an actual shower, I thought it would be helpful to save water. I do love our intimate moments in the shower though.” I smirk softly after saying the last part. 

Hope swats my arm lightly and says. “Josie, you silly goose. Come on let’s go take an actual shower today.” She walks in to the bathroom and I follow her inside.

After we got done with our shower and got dressed I hear Hope talking on the phone. “Ric, yes I know. I’m on my way. Your grandkids are not as easy to get dressed as you would think.” She says to my dad.

I chuckle and I go into the kids room to help get them dressed.

Elijah looks at me like I’m crazy and says. “Mama I can dress myself, I’m a big boy!”

 I chuckle and say. “Okay, Eli, let’s see what you can do.” 

Elijah smiles and walks over to his dresser, he picked out a blue shirt with the superman logo that Cam got him, a pair of superhero boxers which confused the people at daycare that he was potty trained so quickly, but they eventually realized that Hope and I are just ahead of the game. He got on a pair of blue jeans and put on his light up Spiderman shoes.

“See mama! All dressed!” Elijah says to me. I smile and give him a high five.

“I knew you could do it, I just wanted you to prove it, good job bud!”

Hayley then tried to get dressed herself. She was a tomboy and liked to dress like her brother. Which confused Hope a lot and myself to be honest, so we went to the only other person who was a tomboy and luckily for us it was Cam who happily explained that not all girls were going to wear dresses and cute girly shirts. They told us that they wore more boys clothes than anything when they were growing up which helped them understand their identity. Hope then finally understood more about herself. She didn’t always wear dresses, in fact she was more of a tomboy than me. Hope completely embraced this new part of herself and embraced Hayley’s tomboy side, I embraced it wholeheartedly and loved them both no matter what.

Hayley succeeded in putting on her own clothes which were a little different than Eli’s she wore Spiderman and the Flash. 

I look at my kids and I see how grown up they look, I honestly cannot believe it, but I don’t think too hard on it because I know if I do they will be grown up.

”Let’s go see mommy, mama.” Hayley says. 

I nod and I lead them to our bedroom where she is still talking to my dad, but she looks upset.

”Alaric, I am trying to help you understand that I did the right thing.” Hope says in frustration. I am a little confused about what they are talking about now and I don’t know if I want the kids in here to listen.  

Hayley is a girl who is curious about a lot of things and loves her grandparents, especially my dad. Elijah is a lot like Hope, he’s distant when he thinks or knows that someone is going to disappoint him, but he is also very kind and protective. 

“Hayley and Elijah did not need to know about their werewolf gene right now, Hope.” I hear my dad say over the phone. 

I internally groan because we had this conversation with him every other day it seems like when he calls me or Hope. I know Hope and I did the right thing by telling them because if they didn’t know and accidentally killed someone how would they know what’s going to happen.

”Alaric, I’m only going to tell you this one more time. Josie and I knew it was the right thing to do.” Hope says to him.

Elijah can immediately tell that his mom was getting upset so he says to Hayley. “Hays, let’s go back to our room, mommy and mama need to talk to grandpa alone.” 

Hayley sighs, but knows he is right. She follows him out of the room and I walk over to my wife as soon as they are gone.

”They’re two years old Hope, they’re too young to understand.” My dad says to her. 

I wrap my arms around her waist and rub her free hand, while placing a small kiss on her temple, hoping this will calm her down like it normally does. 

Hope sighs and says. “Josie and I understood that if we didn’t tell them and they accidentally killed someone they wouldn’t know what was going on with their bodies. Josie and I were also wary of telling them this early, but I realized that they are more mature than you think they are Alaric.” 

My dad is a stubborn man so he tells Hope. “They would have been fine Hope.” 

Hope pulls herself from my embrace and says. “I don’t think you really know what it’s like to transform into a wolf. I had my dad help me understand what I would feel and I wanted to do that for my kids. That being said, Hayley and Elijah are mine and Josie’s not yours, yes you’re their grandpa and they will need you, but you have to let Josie and I be the parents. I adore you, but I want to be the parent that tells their kids their heritage ahead of time, not like what you did with not telling Josie and Lizzie about the merge until they were eighteen. I will see you in an hour, but if I hear you complain about my parenting when I get there I will make you eat slugs.” She doesn’t give him a proper goodbye, but I completely understand why. 

I pull her back into my embrace and kiss her neck gently.

Hope then turns around in my arms and says. “We did the right thing telling them now right Jos?” Her voice is so quiet it’s almost unrecognizable. 

My heart broke for my amazing wife and I got angry with my dad for making my wife so insecure about our parenting. I held her close soothing her fears.

”Hope we did do the right thing. We don’t know when they will accidentally take a human life, so it was for the best. My dad can go suck it at this point because he is not going to dictate our parenting.” I kiss her forehead softly and add. “I love you so much Hope Mikaelson.” 

Hope smiles her beautiful smile and says. “I love you too Josie Mikaelson.” She then adds. “I really don’t want to see your dad today.” 

I look at her and say. “I know babe, but you need to go, those kids need you.” 

Hope sighs and nods. “I’m still going. Trust me I can compartmentalize.”

I sigh because I know it’s true, Hope has compartmentalized almost everything and she doesn’t tell many people how she feels, she mainly tells me, Cam, Veronica, and our kids, though our kids don’t know everything yet. 

I kiss her lips gently and say. “Let’s go see the kids. They’re probably worried about you.” 

Hope tears up again and says. “I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t scare them.” 

I smile gently and say. “You didn’t Hope, they love you so much, they just want you to be happy.” 

Just as I talk about our kids they come back in with granola bars and bananas for breakfast. 

“I know it’s not much, since we can’t really reach the stove or know how to cook, we decided to bring something simple. I hope it’s okay mama.” Elijah says.

Hope knelt down, handed the food to me and held our kids close. “I love you so much Elijah, Hayley, I’m sorry if I scared you two.” 

Hayley smiles gently and says. “Mommy you’re amazing and we love you. Grandpa is a stubborn brat for not understanding what you told us about was the right thing to do.”

 Hope laughs gently and kisses their foreheads gently. “You’re right Hayley, your grandpa is a stubborn brat. But we still love him all the same.” She says to them.

They nod and I smile at my family. I always knew Hope would be the most amazing mother and I repeat it everyday, but I love her and them, they are my world.

”I know this is going to make us a little sad, but we have to get going so mommy isn’t late for work.” I say to my family. 

Elijah and Hayley whine and Hope chuckles gently. 

“Come on you two, once I get home I will be here to spend more time with you guys, okay?” Hope says.

The kids nod and Hope stands up to grab a granola bar and a banana from me. 

She kisses my lips softly and says. “I love you.” 

I smile and say. “I love you too.”

 Hope then picks Elijah and Hayley up and says. “I love you guys so much, be good for aunt Lizzie okay?” She kisses their cheeks and sets them down. 

I tend to forget how strong Hope is and it always impresses me that she can pick up both of our kids at the same time. 

I then hear the doorbell and the kids run downstairs to meet Lizzie and M.G. 

“Elijah Niklaus Mikaelson, what have I told you and Hayley about running in the house?” Hope says as she comes down the stairs. I follow her down chuckling at my kids excitement. 

Hope looks at me and says. “Jose, do you really think this is funny?” She doesn’t look upset so I take as she is just playful with me. 

I smile at her and say. “Hopey, you know how much I love our kids excitement. It makes me happy.” 

Hope then glares lightly at me for the nickname which Lizzie has now heard. 

“Yeah Hopey, Hayley and Elijah are my favorite niece and nephew.” Lizzie says.

Hope glares at her briefly and says. “Only Josie gets to call me Hopey. Also Eli and Hays are your only nephew and niece at the moment.” 

Lizzie laughs and says. “Okay, Hope, now you need to get going. Don’t want you to be late.” 

Hope sighs and says. “I actually wouldn’t mind being late today to be honest.” 

Lizzie then says. “Woah, what’s going on, you’re normally happy when you go work with dad.” 

Hope sighs again and says. “Your dad and I got into an argument about how Josie and I shouldn’t have told the kids about the werewolf gene yet and I completely disagree with him.” 

I hold her close and say to my sister. “He questioned our parenting which really dampened Hope’s mood for this morning.” 

Lizzie then says. “Well of course dad is an idiot, but we already knew that much. You guys did the right thing Jos, Hope. Trust me. Telling your kids their heritage sooner than later is better, even if you have to explain again when they’re older.” 

Hope smiles gently and says. “Thank you Lizzie. I really appreciate that.” 

Lizzie smiles and says. “You’re welcome Hope. I’m sure I’m going to have to tell my kids about the merge when they’re older.” 

M.G smiles and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her temple gently. “Not to forget about how they could become a hybrid...” 

Hope got confused and says. “Wait, you guys don’t have....”

I finish her sentence after realizing that my sister and M.G managed to get their family started. “Oh my gosh you did it? How? Vampires can’t reproduce?” 

M.G grins and says. “I told her that it would be okay to go to a sperm donor. Though she didn’t tell me it was a werewolf sperm donor until yesterday. I’m still happy I’m going to be a dad though.”

 I squeal and hug my sister. “I’m so excited for you Liz! You’re going to be a great mom I know it.” I say to her after pulling away.

Hope smiles and says. “I’m happy for you guys. Congratulations.” 

Lizzie blushes and says. “Thanks guys. I’m not that far along, but I’m excited. Oh and happy birthday Hope!” 

Hope blushes and says. “Thanks Lizzie.” 

M.G then says. “Wait since you are a heretic Jos, you’re undead, how did you and Hope have your kids especially since they look exactly like you two?” 

Hope smiles sheepishly and says. “We may have gotten a spell from my aunt Freya and decided that since I’m still alive I would carry the kids. I read up on the spell and I guess it somehow surpasses the fact that Josie is undead.” 

Lizzie groans and says. “Hope, you could have given me the spell so I could have mini M.G’s.”

M.G then says. “Lizzie, I’m happy with our kids no matter how they are. Besides I think it also worked for them because of Josie’s witch side and Hope’s powerful tribridness. I’m not sure it would have worked for us.”

I then say. “Most likely not since it was also a dick growing spell..Also tribridness isn’t a word.” I get ready for the slap on the arm that I know Hope will give me, but she doesn’t instead it was Lizzie.

Lizzie then says. “Why didn’t you just start with that? I would have understood.” 

Hope then slaps my arm and says. “I like the word Jos.” 

M.G then says. “As much as I would love to stay I have to go see Dr. S. Mentoring never stops.” 

Hope groans and says. “I guess I might as well go in too. I’ll meet you there M.G”

M.G nods and says. “Sounds good.” He kisses Lizzie’s lips after coming to hug me and says. “I love you Liz.

Lizzie smiles and says. “I love you too M.G.”

M.G then walks out of the house and drives away.

Hope comes back with her backpack that she has full of her stuff she keeps handy in case of any attacks. She kisses my lips softly and says. “I love you Jo. See you when I get home.” 

I then say. “I love you too. Yeah, also can you take the kids out when you get home? I’m planning something with Cam and Ronnie.”

Hope nods not questioning me and says. “Absolutely, bye Lizzie.” She then leaves. 

I then check the time and say. “Oh crap, I got to go. Thanks for watching them Lizzie. I love you.” I then leave leaving Lizzie looking at me like I’m crazy.

* * *

Lizzie's Point of View 

I never would’ve thought that I would fall in love with M.G but I did. I’m glad I did because he treats me like the queen I always wanted to be treated like. My sister found happiness with Hope which made me happy. 

I then hear my nephew come up to me and say. “Auntie Lizzie, can you help me and Hayley with something we’re doing for mommy?” 

I smile at him and say. “Of course Eli.” 

Eli leads me to the backyard and Hayley says. “Yay, now Auntie Lizzie can help us!” 

I laugh and say. “So what’s the plan?” 

Eli then says. “Well we were wanting to make a card for mommy. Can you help us?”

 I smile and kneel down in front of him. “My art might not be the greatest, but I would love to help however I can.” 

Hayley says. “Yay! Let’s do it!” 

Eli starts to draw and I am in awe of how interesting his art is. I give him a few tips in hopes to help him get further 

After we finish the card I then tell him. “Thank you for letting me help you.” 

They both hug me and say. “You’re welcome Auntie Lizzie.” 

* * *

 Hope’s Point of View

I absolutely dreaded going to see my father in law today for two reasons. One he questioned my parenting and two he thinks I don’t know what I’m talking about.

 I step out of the car and I see M.G and Alaric having a conversation. I walk up to them and M.G says. “Hey Hope.”

Alaric nods curtly and says. “Hope.” 

Our relationship has been kinda strained over the past couple years. Most of the time we’re okay and I’m happy to see him because  I know he’s trying his best, but I can’t forget what he did and said. I’m still surprised that my wife and Kaleb let him stay as the headmaster. Josie had caught me up after I came back from sabotaging Malivore, which unfortunately ended up losing Landon, but there was nothing I could do. I guess I could understand that he wanted to be with his father. 

“Alaric.” I say solemnly.

Caroline comes up and smiles gently. “Hello Hope, Pedro’s been looking for you.” She says.

 I smile at the thought of little Pedro and say. “I’ll go see him right now.”

Alaric then says. “Hope wait, let me..” 

I shake my head and say. “Not right now Dr. Saltzman. Give me time.” I walk into the school to find Pedro.

Pedro finds me and says. “Hey Hope! Ready for Offensive Spells 101?” 

I bring my finger up and say. “Pedro, we can’t say that out loud. Dr. Saltzman still hasn’t figured out that we’re doing offensive spells, and if he does we’re not going to be able to do this anymore, but Josie and I both know you guys need to learn them.”

Pedro nods and says. “Okay Hope.” He then leads me to the empty classroom we use. 

* * *

 Caroline’s Point of View

I don’t know why Alaric is upset with Hope, but I’m determined to find out. “Ric, what’s going on with you and Hope?” I ask him.

He sighs and says. “She and Josie told the kids about their werewolf gene, and I’m still irritated with her about it.”

I sigh and say. “Ric, that was three months ago and in my honest opinion Hope and Josie did the right thing. Sure they’ll probably need to explain it to them again when they’re older, but at least they know. They didn’t want to wait as long as we did to tell Josie and Lizzie about the merge.”

Alaric glares and says. “Caroline we were protecting our daughters as well as finding a loophole.” 

I glare right back at him and say. “Josie found a loophole before I did which ultimately tells me that she is going to be great no matter what.” I grew frustrated and said. “If you need me I’m going to be with Dorian and doing some research.” I then leave without another word.

* * *

Hope's Pov  

I watch as Pedro gets the spell completely right an hour into our session and I’m honestly proud of him and of how far he’s come. 

“Great job Pedro! Now let’s try using it against me.” 

Pedro looks at me and says. “I don’t want to hurt you Hope.” 

I smile gently as he reminds me so much of Josie. I then tell him. “Pedro, I’ll be okay, I’m a tribrid remember? I can heal like a wolf can.” 

Pedro nods and says the spell which brings me back to the end of the room and hitting the wall. I groan softly and smile at him.

”Just like that Pedro. I’m really proud of you.”

Pedro then says. “Why can’t you be the headmaster Hope? I mean I like Dr. Saltzman and Mrs. Forbes-Salvatore, but Dr. Saltzman doesn’t think offensive spells are necessary.”

”He’s just stubborn Pedro. He’s only seen offensive spells be used for evil purposes but it is really the spell caster who decides what they use it for.” I tell him.

”Hope’s right Pedro, spells are ultimately a grey matter until the spell caster decides what to do.” Caroline says as she walks in. 

Pedro’s eyes grew wide and says. “Mrs. Forbes-Salvatore. I’m sorry I just wanted to..”

Caroline smiles at us and I tell him. “Pedro it’s okay, she knows and is completely okay with it.”

She then says to him. “I just wish I was here more often when my girls were in this school so I could help Alaric understand that you guys do need to know offensive spells. He unfortunately keeps some secrets and it’s not healthy.”

 I raise my eyebrow and say. “What secrets? Besides the dark magic totem or whatever it was.” 

Caroline sighs and says. “Pedro why don’t you get to your next class, tell them that you were working with Hope and I on something.”

Pedro nods and says. “Okay, see you later Hope!”  He leaves the room and Caroline closes it behind him.

”Alaric was a vampire for a while until he got the cure and then he hunted vampires, more specifically Damon Salvatore.” She says.

 I look at her and say. “Has he told the girls this yet? Does Cam know? Cam looks up to Dr. Saltzman for the most part.” 

She shook her head. “He’s afraid that if he does they’ll look at him differently.” She says.

I don’t know what to say to that but I’m irritated that he is still keeping secrets. “I understand why you didn’t want Pedro in here to know about this, but when will the secrets end?” I say after much thought.

Caroline sighs and says. “I don’t know sweetheart.”

I sigh and say “I want to tell Josie this but I’m scared of what he will do.” 

She smiles gently and says. “Go ahead and tell Josie. I doubt Alaric will tell her anytime soon which will irritate me to no end, but I can’t do anything about it.” 

I nod and say. “Thank you for telling me, I appreciate it.” 

Caroline nods and says. “You’re welcome, I’m trying to do right by my daughters and you ultimately needed to know sooner or later.” She leaves the room and I am left to my thoughts. 

* * *

Cam's Point of View

I’m thinking of songs that Josie could sing for Hope today while I have a free period. Five minutes in I finally figure out a good song for Hope's birthday party after eating and I had my free period. I think Josie will like to sing it so I send her the song. 

I text her with. "I finally figured out the song that you could sing to Hope."

Josie replies with. "Oo do tell what is it?"

I reply with. "I will play the Sax and you sing A Thousand Years."

Josie replies made me really happy. "I love it. I was honestly just thinking that, but I thought it was too soon."

I laugh and reply. "Jos it's been almost three years, you're fine. and besides it's not me singing it it's you that is singing it."

Josie’s reply almost made me want to cry. "What if I tear up in the middle of the performance? I just want to make this birthday a birthday of a lifetime." She says.

I smile even though I know she can't see me and reply. "I know you'll do great Josie, because it will come from your heart and you embrace your emotions in the song and that's what really matters to Hope. Also it will be a birthday of a lifetime, you only turn a certain age once.”

Josie replies with. “Thanks Cam, I don’t know what I would do without you. Did you send the link of the video you want me to reference it to?” 

I reply. “Well you always have Hope, but I get it. I’m always here for you as well. Not yet, let me get the link copied and I will send it your way. I also have to get the music so I can sight read it and get it to where the timing is good.

Josie replies. "Okay sounds good."

* * *

Alaric's Point of View

I know I tend to be rash with Hope, but in all honesty she has become the parent that I wish I was for Josie and Lizzie when they were in high school. I love Hope like a daughter and she has been the best daughter in law a father could ask for, she loves and protects Josie as well as their kids. I have been thinking about doing something that most people would have seen coming, but not completely. I'm thinking about promoting Hope as a teacher and not just a mentor. She adores the students and could really help them. I am taken out of my train of thought when I hear the door.

"Come in." I say.

The door opens and Hope enters. She looks less upset than she was this morning but she still has a slight frown on her face. She closes the door and says.

"Alaric, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, but this morning on the phone you..."

She pauses tearing up and my heart breaks because I am the one who is causing this, I promised her father I would never hurt her and I have broken my promise. I also promised Josie that I would be better for all three of them and I broke that promise too, which tears my heart completely and I tear up.

"You made me feel like I am not a good parent, and it hurt. I try to make sure that I am as good of a parent as my parents were as well as yourself and Caroline, but when I told you that I had told Elijah and Hayley about their werewolf gene your words hurt. All I want to do is be a good mom. Questioning myself doesn't really help nor does you questioning me help. I love you like you were a dad to me and when I married Josie I saw it as a perk because one; I married the love of my life, two; I have you as my father in law, and three; you  and Caroline are the best people besides the Josie to help us when she or myself can't help our kids." Hope finishes with tears streaming down her face.

I come out from behind my desk and open my arms out offering her a hug if she accepts. She walks over and embraces me and I tell her. "I'm sorry too Hope. You are an amazing parent, just as good as your mom and dad were and you're honestly doing better than myself and Caroline. I love you like you were my daughter and I just want you to be happy. I broke two promises today hurting you, the first promise was to your father, although we didn't always see eye to eye he loved you more than anything and before he died he asked me to protect you and never let you get hurt, the second promise was to Josie, I wasn't a great parent to her and Lizzie when you guys were in high school and on your wedding day I promised Josie that I would be better for you three. I hurts me that I hurt you and I really hope that I can make it up to you and Josie, and possibly your father. I hope you can forgive me."

Hope smiles gently and says. "It's going to take some time, but now that I know that you weren't trying to question my parenting I understand." she pulls away and turns towards the door. "I have to go get some food and run a little bit before I help the other students."

I then say. "Before you go Hope, I have been thinking, and I want to offer you an actual teaching position here, not just being a mentor, you really care about these kids and you can help them in so many way with your experience and your heritage. You don't have to accept my offer, just think about it, sound okay?"

Hope nods and says. "I'll think about it." She then opens the door and walks out of the office.

I sigh as soon as the door closes and say to myself. "God I'm so sorry Klaus. I did not mean to break your promise and hurt her. You loved her with every ounce of your soul and you as well as Hayley. I love her too, and I loved you to an extent. I just never expressed it."

I feel a slight presence and see some words written on a notebook I had out. "I loved you too Alaric and I forgive you, you never actually meant to hurt Hope."

I smile feeling more at peace with myself and that I had expressed a part of myself that I had never said to anyone, not even Jo or Caroline.

* * *

Josie's Point of View

On my way home I hear my phone ring and I hear the voice in my car say. "Call coming from "The love of my life" your wife Hope, would you like to answer?'

I tell the car "Yes."

The car accepts the call and I say. "Hey babe, how's it going?"

Hope says. "It's going okay, Pedro is doing really good. You mom knows about our offensive spells class but approves, and I had a heart to heart with your dad."

I almost feared the worst and say. "Do I need to talk to my dad about what he said to you?"

Hope chuckles knowing that I sound protective of her which I mean I am protective of her just like she is protective of me.

"Well, not in the way you would expect Jos, he apologized and said that we're doing better than he and your mom did when you were in high school. He loves me like a daughter and just wants me to be happy. He told me he broke two promises today hurting me, one to my dad and the second one was to you. He actually tear up and I could hear his heart break. He didn't mean to come across harsh, but it happened. I told him it will take some time, but I will forgive him. He also offered me an actual teaching position today and I think I'm going to take it. I adore those kids especially Pedro, they're all good kids that deserve to be heard and learn that while this word is cruel at times it isn't always that way. I always wanted to help kids understand who they are and if teaching them is the way to go then I am all for it."

I then say. "I'm heading home now, when do you think you'll be home?"

Hope sighs and says. "I should be home in about an hour. I miss you."

I smile and say. "I miss you too, babe, but once you get home I will see you and then we'll have you birthday party."

Hope smiles and says. "Right. I'm going to let you go so you can drive home safely, okay?"

I laugh and say. "Babe, I am safe, I'm on hands free call using the Bluetooth in my car."

Hope chuckles and says. "Still, I want you to be safe, so I'm going to let you go."

I pout and say. "Okay, I'll see you soon Hope."

Hope then says. "See you soon. I love you."

I smile and say. "I love you too."

She hangs up and I continue the drive home.

Once I'm home I open the door of my car and see Elijah with a huge smile on his face.

I kneel down and say. "Hey bud, what's up?"

Eli smiles and says. "I missed you mama, Auntie Lizzie helped me and Hays make something for mommy's birthday today, wanna see?"

I smile and say. "Of course bud. Let's go inside and see what you did."

Elijah then runs to the front door and I smile following my amazing son inside. 'I really do hope it worked in our favor Hope.' I say to myself.

* * *

Hope's Pov

I drove into the driveway and see Josie's car parked. I smile and get out of car and walk up to the door. As I open the door Hayley runs up to me and says.

"Mommy, mommy! I missed you!"

I smile and pick up my daughter and say. "I missed you too Hays. Were you and your brother good for Auntie Lizzie?"

Hayley nods and says. "Yeah we were! Can we go to the park now? Mama said she'd come with, but she has to do something with enby Cam."

I nod and think to myself. 'Probably something to do with my birthday party, because neither of them are very secretive about anything.'

"Of course pal. Let's go get your a brother and then we'll be on our way after I say hi to your mama." I say.

Hayley nods and as soon as I let her down she walks to the kitchen where Josie and Elijah were. Eli smiles and runs up to hug me and says.

"Hi mommy! I missed you. Mama can we give mommy her birthday present now?"

Josie smiles and says. "Of course bud."

Eli smiles and says. "Yay!" He then walked over to the table and grabs a handmade card.

He then hands it to me and says. "Happy birthday mommy, Hays and I made it with auntie Lizzie's help. we hope you like it."

I tear up when I read the card. "Happy birthday to a one of a kind mommy, love Elijah and Hayley" it said.

I smile and hug my kids close and say. "I love you guys so much, thank you so much. This is one of the best birthday presents I have ever gotten."

Elijah then says. "You're welcome mommy. What was the first best birthday present if ours is second?"

I smile and say. "The day your mama and I found out what you guys were going to be before you were born."

Hayley smiles and says. "Wow, so Eli and I are special?"

I kiss her forehead and say. "You and Eli are very special to your mama and I Hays, we love you so much."

Elijah smiles and says. "We love you too mommy, can we go to the park now? I needs to play."

Josie and I laugh when Hayley nods eagerly and I say. "Yeah bud, let's go."

Eli and Hays then went to the front room to put their shoes giving Josie and I a moment to greet each other.

I hug my wife and kiss her lips softly. "You know they wish you could come with us right Jo?" I tell her.

Josie nods and says. "I know, I wish I could, but Cam's coming over with Ronnie so they can help me with my birthday present for you."

I nod and say. "It's okay baby, I understand, just know that I will love whatever you have planned, okay?"

Josie nods and kisses my lips gently. "Sounds good, now go have some fun with our kids, you know how they get when they want to go to the park."

I laugh and pull away from Josie. "I love you." I say.

Josie smiles and says. "I love you too birthday girl."

I giggle and walk over to our kids and pick them up, taking them outside.

* * *

Cam's Pov

As soon as Veronica and I get to the Mikaelson's Josie is already hard at work with Lizzie.

I smile and say. "Hey guys, where do you need us?"

Josie smiles and says. "Ronnie will you help Lizzie with the decorations while I go with Cam to practice?"

Veronica smiles and says. "Absolutely. Come on Liz, let's get this party looking fantabulous."

Lizzie laughs and says. "Yas queen, I'm so happy we are best friends. Finally someone who gets me."

I laugh as Josie pouts. "Whatever you say Liz." she says.

Josie then leads me inside and to their little music studio they have set up.

I get my saxophone out and I ask her. "Did you get a chance to set a tempo that you would like us to start at?"

Josie nods and says. "Yeah I actually found a different video to reference."

I nod and she shows me the video. I smile and nod and then when I hear the flourish and technique he has I am stricken with awe.

"Wow, I can't promise it will be as good as his, though his is a solo and I'm your accompaniment. But I will add some flourish when possible." I say after we finish the video.

Josie nods and pulls up the acoustic karaoke track for the song.

I start to play the intro and nod for Josie to start singing.

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises, how to be brave,_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall, but watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubts suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more._

As I played I was in awe of how Josie was able to follow my rhythm and how I was able to keep up with the tempo, I had only started playing the saxophone in college and I fell in love with it as well as every instrument I had played.

_Time stands still, beauty and all she is_

_I will be brave, I will not let anything, take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this._

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_All along I believed I would find you time has brought your heart to me I have_  

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I briefly noticed that Josie was in awe with my accompaniment and briefly smiled at her when I took a breath before continuing to play.  

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_All along I believed I would find you time has brought your heart to me I have_  

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

As I played the final note Josie was smiling and blushing, I was confused as to why she was blushing until I turned around and saw my wife and Lizzie.

I blush and Veronica kisses my lips gently, smiles at me and says. "Cam, babe that was amazing. You are so incredibly talented and I am so proud to be your wife. To be honest you're way better than Archie, and I mean that with respect for both of you."

I then say. "Archie isn't bad he's actually pretty good."

Veronica nods and says. "I know he is, he just doesn't have the same musical knowledge as you."

I nod in understanding and say. "Fair point."

Lizzie then says. "Josie you and Cam could totally just start up a duo and blind the world with your beautiful performances."

Veronica nods and says. "You really do have an amazing voice Josie, our classmate Josie McCoy would probably even do a duet with you if she could."

Josie blushes and says. "Thanks Lizzie, Veronica, I know I could probably do it I just know that I would be sad if I don't get to see Hope and the kids all the time. Family always comes first."

I nod and say. "I agree with Josie, if I couldn't bring you and the kids on some of the tours I would be very sad, family will always come first."

Veronica smiles and says. "I know babe, we'd probably just get you guys small gigs around the city so you guys can stay close by."

Lizzie then looks at her watch and says. "Guys Hope will be back with the kids in a few minutes, we got pretty much everything done, but there is some heavy lifting that M.G could use some help with Cam."

I nod and we all go back outside.

* * *

Josie's Pov

With everything set up Hope was going to be in for a big surprise. Cam had set up a little area for us to perform and I realized just how nervous I really was.

I feel a familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist and I smile.

"Hey you." I heard the familiar voice say.

I turn around and smile. I kiss Hope's lips and say. "Hey you, did you and kids enjoy the park?"

Hope smiles and says. "We definitely did, though we would have enjoyed it more if you were there."

I nod and say. "Well ready for your party?"

Hope nods and says. "Yeah I'm ready."

I smile and nod at Cam to get the music playing.

Lizzie wanted to make this seem like an actual club but outdoors, though she realized that Eli and Hayley were still here so she had to keep the drinks non alcoholic, which wasn't a problem because in reality, there were two possibly three pregnant women in the area, even though alcohol doesn't necessarily affect us supernatural beings. But it was still going to be a great party.

Hope smiles and says. "Want to dance mi lady?"

I smile and nod. "Of course birthday Casanova."

Hope giggles and takes the lead. It was an upbeat pop song so we were just swinging around being silly young adults who just so happened to be parents.

The party was close to being over Cam goes up to the mic and says. "Alright, so first I want to say happy birthday to Hope, and that Josie has a very special present for you."

I blush and immediately get nervous. Hope smiles at me and says. "You got this babe, I know it."

I kiss her lips and go up and meet Cam.

Cam grabs their saxophone and I go up to the mic. " This song is really near and dear to myself and Hope so when I figured out I could bring a little piece of home and our love into the mix I took the opportunity. Happy birthday my love."

I nod at Cam who starts to play the intro like we practiced and I see Hope's eyes widen.

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises, how to be brave,_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall, but watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubts suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more._

As I sang I notice that Hope was smiling brightly at me and our kids were looking at me with awe.

I hear Eli whisper to Hope. "Mommy, mama is singing your wedding song right?"

Hope nods and whispers. "Yeah bud she is. She's really singing it."

_Time stands still, beauty and all she is_

_I will be brave, I will not let anything, take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this._

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_All along I believed I would find you time has brought your heart to me I have_  

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I briefly notice that Hope was in awe with Cam's accompaniment as well as my singing by the tears that are subtly falling down her cheeks and briefly smile at her when I took a breath before continuing to sing.  

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_All along I believed I would find you time has brought your heart to me I have_  

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

As Cam plays the final note Hope was smiling and crying. Everyone applauds and I can't help but feel that I managed to make my wife incredibly happy tonight.

I step down and Hope immediately captures my lips with hers. I smile in the kiss and think to myself. 'I really did it.'

Hope then pulls away and says. "That was so beautiful Jos, thank you for finding a way to bring our wedding song and my favorite music genre as well as a piece of home together. I am so proud of you, I love you so much."

I smile and say. "I love you too Hope and you're welcome love. I was happy to do it, though Cam deserves some credit too they helped me get this to work."

Cam blushes and Hope hugs them. "Thank you Cam. It really means a lot to me that you would put so much effort into making something work."

Cam smiles and says. "You're welcome Hope, I loved working with Josie and doing this for you. Happy birthday sis."

Hope tears up and says. "Thanks sibler."

Everyone gave me a brief congrats before going home which left just my family after Lizzie, M.G, Cam and Veronica left.

Eli then says. "Mama that was beautiful. I really loved it."

Hays then agrees with her brother and says. "I did too mama. Loved it."

I hug them close and say. "Thank you guys, it means a lot that you love it."

Hope then says to them. "I think it's time for bed, what do you guys think?"

The twins whine softly but yawn through the whine.

I laugh and say. "Come on kiddos. Let's get you in bed."

They nod and Hope says. "I'll be right there I just have to do something really quick."

I nod, kiss her lips and say. "Okay sounds good."

I lead the twins to their bedroom while Hope goes to our room.

* * *

Hope's Pov

I go into our bathroom and get everything ready to test my theory. I hope my theory was correct, but I understand if it wasn't.

I guess time went by a little faster than I thought when I feel Josie's arms wrap around my waist.

"Ready when you are babe." She says before placing a kiss on my shoulder.

it's as if she could tell that I was waiting for her to test the theory, though we were going to read our kids a bedtime story.

I chant the words and wait a few minutes.

"So what did you read to the kids tonight?" I ask my wife to help pass the time.

Josie smiles and says. "They actually went out as soon as they hit their beds, I think all their energy was put to good use today."

I smile and nod. I then see the blood separate and glow two different colors. I quickly look in my aunt Freya's grimore and tear up. I turn my head briefly to see Josie's reaction and I notice that she is smiling brightly and placing our hands on my stomach.

"We did it again Hope, we're going to give Eli and Hays a little brother and sister." She says to me.

I turn around and kiss her lips gently. "We sure are Jos, we sure are. This is definitely the birthday of a lifetime."

Josie laughs and kisses my lips softly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. I did not realize until now how long this chapter was, I tried to make it shorter. but I just had too many ideas. Hopefully next chapter won't take as long since I will be starting it as soon as I get off work tomorrow, but anway I'm truly happy with this story, and the series all together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it so far stay tuned for more! Thanks guys!


End file.
